fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
|color2 = #BA2828|developers = |publishers = |genre = Role-playing game}} Mario & Luigi: Bananas Split is the sixth entry in the Mario & Luigi series (eighth if remakes are counted), developed by Lone Planet and published by Nintendo for the Nucleo and Nintendo DSGo, and is also the first game in the series to be in full 3D, as opposed to sprites. It is a crossover with the Donkey Kong franchise, and as such contains characters and elements from that series, most notably the introduction of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong as playable characters, with gameplay often swapping between the Kongs and the Mario Bros., with each duo having their own skillsets. Story Introduction The game's story begins with a cutscene depicting an island with a large watermelon-shaped volcano, labeled as "Isle Fructus". The camera then zooms in on a town which looks to be burning, with boar-like individuals ransacking it and taking the goods within. Strangely, Starlow can be seen flying out of the town, across the street, as the boar-like individuals chase after her. While they try to go after her as well, she ends up picking up speed and flying along the ocean, the boars watching from the coast. A voice can then be heard ordering for them to transport the Star Spirits to Mt. Lavamelton. The camera then cuts to Mario and Luigi in their house, playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate on a Nintendo Switch. Mario, playing as himself, KOs Luigi as he hits the screen: right as Starlow hits the window of the house. The brothers, in shock, run outside to Starlow, who looks visibly injured and exhausted. She tells them that she barely escaped from Sprite Village on Isle Fructus due to the sudden attack on it. Believing that the Mario brothers can help her, Starlow asks them to come to the island with her. While Mario nods, Luigi seems visibly nervous about it, with Starlow glaring at him. He then nods and laughs nervously as the trio proceed onwards. On the way to Toad Town's harbor, where they'll be taking a boat, a duo of Goombas ambush Mario, Luigi, and Starlow, with Starlow treating it as an opportunity to give the Bros. a refresher on battles (or get straight to combat if the player already knows how to fight). After the Goombas are defeated, the trio continue along their merry way as the camera pans over to Bowser, who's in his Koopa Clown Car, and Kamek next to him on his broom. Bowser pounds his fist on the edge of the clown car in anger as Kamek tells him that he can simply follow the trio to where they're headed. Bowser responds by saying Kamek always thinks of the best ideas, and returns to his castle to prepare his troops for battle. The Mario Bros. are given some time to wander around the harbor and speak with the Toads there, before the boat to Isle Fructus is ready. On the way, the trio can see a helicopter in the distance, with Starlow wondering what's going on. At that point, the camera shifts to a view of the helicopter, now identified as the Flying Krock, where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are confronting King K. Rool. K. Rool comments that they've impressively made it far, but he'll be sure to defeat them this time. A battle then breaks out between the Kongs and K. Rool. Despite the Kongs defeating K. Rool however, he laughs and tells them that he's packed more in his arsenal this time than his crown. Pulling out his blunderbuss, he sucks in the Kongs despite their best efforts to run away, before spitting them out across the ocean. He then chuckles before motioning for General Klump, who's just arrived on-deck, to bring the ship to the nearest island and ensure that the Kongs didn't survive. Mario and Luigi eventually arrive in Pear Port on Isle Fructus, finding themselves within the harbor town. However, two of the porcine beings from the beginning can be seen harassing a Toad shopkeeper, with the Bros. springing into action almost instantaneously. After defeating the duo, they begin to retreat out of town, into the nearby Appol Jungle. As the Bros. chase their porcine foes into the jungle, Luigi ends up tripping on a vine, which ends up snapping a chain of vines that awaken the knocked-out Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who are in an isolated area of the jungle away from the plumbers. Exploring the area around them, they end up finding that the foes the Bros. were chasing had come their way, and are harassing a parrot who gave away their location. A battle quickly breaks out, with the Kongs winning and chasing away their enemies. Squawks, impressed and also recognizing them from their previous adventures, joins the Kongs and suggests that they pay a visit to the Bananabana Ruins north of the jungle. Gameplay Note: From this point on, the Bros. and Kongs can be freely controlled separately from each other. However, the group which needs to be controlled to progress the story is marked as such on their screen via a simple ! icon. For example, at this point, the top screen (which has the Mario Bros.) is marked as such. Embarking on a Journey Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow have lost sight of their enemies, unaware that the Kongs had taken them out already. However, they did end up stumbling across a temple shaped like a pineapple, heading inside. As they explore the temple, strange stone-like monsters resembling Goombas roam the halls, but the Bros. persevere and reach the center, where a large golem resembling a bee can be seen. As they step closer to the golem, a familiar enemy comes down on a floating platform. Boom Boom, assisted by two Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bros., tells them that "the boss man" (Bowser) sent him to the island to take them down. Just as they are about to begin their fight, though, the bee golem's wings break free from the stone they have been in encased in, and its eyes begin to glow a bright yellow. The golem reveals its name to be Lord Beezwaki, an old ruler of the Zinger species. Boom Boom swiftly retreats to a safer area, but not before ordering the AFH Bros. to deal with Mario and Luigi. Lord Beezwaki calls him out for being a "coward with a shell", and proceeds to fight the Bros. himself as the AFHBs left behind attempt to distract them. After completing the boss battle, Lord Beezwaki's eyes slowly turn to a subtle green, and his speech becomes calmer. After Starlow asks what happened to him, he explains that his people were once a peaceful species, until an army of "hoggish warlords" known as the Boaradillos took away everything they had, forcing several of them to turn to the Kremling royals for assistance. Lord Beezwaki disagreed with their decision, but his own subjects blamed his poor leadership for their misfortune and encased him into his golem-like prison. He states that it is a miracle that he can fly again, but his resentment of the Boaradillos and the Kremlings remains. The Mario Bros. recall their earlier encounters with the Boaradillos and offer to help Lord Beezwaki bring them to justice, and he accepts their offer gladly, requesting that they search the island for the Crystal Coconut before they can find it themselves. The Bros. proceed on this quest, knowing that Bowser and his troops may also be interested in snatching it up. As they move along, though, it is revealed that Boom Boom was spying on their conversation with Lord Beezwaki, and decides to relay the details to Bowser, hoping to impress him in a way he's never done before... More coming soon. Characters Playable Supporting Antagonists Gameplay Mario & Luigi: Bananas Split is a turn-based role-playing game in which the player controls either the Mario Bros. or the Kongs as they navigate Isle Fructus, using their various abilities to navigate the world. The Bros. are on the top screen and controlled via the (Mario) and (Luigi) buttons, while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong use and respectively, with these buttons being used for both the overworld and battles. Each duo is in a separate area, and can be seamlessly switched between by simply pressing buttons. While each duo also has areas only they can visit with their skillset, events in the story caused by one duo may open up the path for the other. The pairs can also learn a variety of moves that allow for easier navigation of the overworld as well as the ability to reach new areas entirely. When you hit an enemy, a battle begins. Battles consist of the duo attacking with either regular attacks or stronger, costly Bros. Attacks or Kong Attacks, choosing their options via Command Blocks. By timing button presses correctly, more damage can be dealt by these attacks, thus requiring active engagement besides simply choosing the command. This also applies to defending from attacks, as you can dodge or even counterattack by timing button presses correctly. These are known as Action Commands, and the ones for offensive use have four tiers: "OK", "GOOD", "GREAT!", and "EXCELLENT!!". Being the first three-dimensional Mario & Luigi game, Mario & Luigi: Bananas Split has several notable changes. For one, you can freely rotate the camera and see your surroundings, as well as movement no longer being eight-directional. Secrets are also more prevalent than past titles, with small caverns all across Isle Fructus that contain puzzles and treasure. Overworld Moves Below is a table of overworld moves that can be performed by the characters. Moves are cycled through via the trigger buttons. Command Blocks Command Blocks appear above the characters when in a battle, and are used to show what options they have available. Stats Various stats exist in the game that influence the characters' fighting. Special Attacks Bros. Red is Mario's Bros. Attacks, green is Luigi's. Kongs Dark brown is Donkey Kong, light brown is Diddy Kong. Bosses Coming soon. Sidequests Coming soon. Trivia *Credit to MAST3R-RAINBOW for the Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arts. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Nucleo Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Crossovers Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Nintendo DSGo Games